I Do
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: 'If I had my life to do over, I would find you sooner so I could love you longer.'


**.**

'Turn around so I can lace the back up.' Michelle says smiling as Carla clutches the dress to her chest.

'Can I tell you something?' Carla asks as she turns so she's standing with her back to Michelle.

'Course...' Michelle replies as she begins to lace the back of the dress.

'I'm pregnant.' Carla says unable to keep the smile off her face.

'Excuse me?' Michelle asks.

'I'm twelve weeks... Due on the 31st of December.' Carla replies.

'Oh my god... Nick's birthday?' Michelle asks.

'Yeah, no one else knows so you can't say anything.' Carla replies.

'Of course I won't... Congratulations, sweetheart. How are you feeling?' Michelle asks.

'Really sick...' Carla admits.

'You got morning sickness then?' Michelle asks.

'Yep... All the fucking time. Would you cover me if I'm sick again? I think the others are starting to get a little bit suspicious.' Carla replies, her hand resting on her stomach as Michelle finishes doing up the dress.

'Of course I will and it'll get better.' Michelle says smiling as Carla turns around.

'I hope so... How do I look?' She asks glancing in the mirror.

'Beautiful... Absolutely beautiful, sweetheart.' Michelle replies smiling.

* * *

'Chelle... Chelle, I can't breathe.' Carla mumbles as they stand behind the curtain separating them from her soon to be husband.

'Carla, look at me.' Michelle says as Kate, Sarah, Bethany and Lily watch on. She places her hands on her best friend's shoulders.

'You'll be fine... I know you've been married before and I know they didn't really work out but Nick adores you Carla. This one is for keeps so just take deep breaths and get ready to go married your man.' She says gently squeezing Carla's shoulders. The woman in front of her nods her head and begins to take deep breaths as the music begins to play. Bethany smiles at Carla before making her way through the curtains and up the aisle with Lily by her side. Sarah goes next followed by Kate a minute or so later.

'Don't leave me...' Carla mumbles and Michelle smiles.

'I need to go, sweetheart... You'll be fine. Just remember to breathe and I'll see you up there.' She says leaning forward and kissing her best friend's forehead.

'Okay.' Carla replies quietly. She watches Michelle turn and make her way through the curtains and up the aisle.

'Deep breaths, Carla... Deep breaths.' Carla mumbles running her hands down her body to smooth her dress down. Michelle reaches the end of the aisle and the music slowly begins to change.

 _'I would bet my life, like I bet my heart that you were the one, baby. I've never been so sure of anything before, you're driving my heart crazy. I can't hold out, I can't hold back now like I've done before...'_

Carla smiles and makes her way through the curtains to begin the walk she's been dreaming of for months. The guests all turn to get a glimpse of her dress. She went for a mermaid style dress, fitted perfectly to her body. Her hair is curled and falling loosely around her shoulders as she clutches her beautiful bouquet in her hands.

 _'Darling, look at me. I've fallen like a fool for you. Darling, can't you see. I'd do anything you want me to. I tell myself I'm in too deep, then I fall a little farther every time you look at me.'_

She watches a tear fall down Nick's cheek as she makes her way towards him. They've been together for just over two years now and have been planning the wedding for seven months now. They opted to have the wedding in a hotel just outside of Weatherfield, a place where they could have the ceremony, reception and stay the night before going on their honeymoon.

 _'How do you do that, babe? Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you. I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this. First time in your arms, I knew the way you held me, I knew that this could be what I've been waiting to find.'_

'Hey... You look beautiful.' He says smiling as she stops in front of him as the music slows to a stop. He reaches out and gently wipes a tear from her cheek.

'You don't look so bad yourself.' She replies.

* * *

'I now pronounce you husband and wife... Nick, you may kiss your bride.' The celebrant says and Carla instantly wraps her arms around Nick's neck. He smiles and places his hand on her lower back, pulling her closer to him before leaning forward to kiss his wife.

'I love you.' She mumbles pulling away from the kiss.

'I love you too.' He replies.

'It is now my privilege to present to you for the very first time, Mr and Mrs Nick and Carla Tilsley...' The celebrant says and all the guests clap. Carla links her fingers with Nick's before making their way back down the aisle.

'Do you think we could sneak off for five minutes?' Carla asks glancing up at her new husband.

'Sneak off where?' He asks and Carla shrugs.

'There is a side room if you two want some time together.' Michelle says smiling at the newly-wed couple as she walks up behind them.

'Is there?' Carla asks and the other woman nods her head.

'Right over there... I'll tell people you're freshening up before photos.' She replies gesturing straight ahead.

'Thank you, Chelle... You're the best.' Carla says smiling.

* * *

'You look amazing.' Nick says wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and pulling her closer to him.

'Thank you... I missed you last night.' She admits placing a kiss on her cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

'I missed you too. How've you been?' He asks.

'I've been sick a couple of times today. I felt awful this morning.' She replies.

'And how are you feeling now?' He asks.

'Okay, I guess... I'm quite nauseous but I'll be fine. I told Michelle by the way. I just needed her to cover for me if I was sick again.' She replies.

'And were you sick again?' He asks.

'Mmhmm... In the plant by the front door.' She admits causing him to laugh.

'We should get back...' He says running his hands up her back.

'D'you think we could just sneak away and forget the reception?' She asks pulling back to look at him.

'I don't think so, Carla... I think people would notice we were missing.' He replies. She sighs and leans up to kiss him.

'I love you.' He says and she smiles.

'I love you too... So does bubs.' She replies linking their fingers together. They leave the room and make their way outside to get their photos done.


End file.
